disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko’s Lil’ Siblings
Gekko’s Lil’ Siblings is the 29th episode of Season 31. Summary It’s National Sibilings Day, so Catboy and Owlette surprise a lonely Gekko with their copies zapped by the baby beam and make Kitten Boy and Chicklette his new siblings. Gekko has a fun time with them at first, but finds out that having little siblings is as hard as he thinks. Plot The episode begins at the park where Connor, Amaya, and Luna are watching Greg sulking on a park bench. He’s been like that for two days, and nothing seems to cheer him up, so they decided to go talk to him. However, Greg just ignored their questions and went home without saying another words, which left his friends worried. Later, at his house, Greg was in his room looking at the calendar and he frowned at it just as Glider and Lionel came to his sides and ask him what was wrong. With a sigh, Greg explains to them about National Sibilings Day coming soon, but with this national holiday coming, he couldn’t help but feel so alone. Just then, Greg heard Connor’s voice and he turned to see him and the girls at the door, finally understanding why their friend was so sad and feeling alone; he wanted siblings. Coming to sit with Greg, Connor, Amaya, and Luna remind Greg that they don’t have siblings either, but that’s okay with them because when they’re together, they’re like siblings to each other, even Luna since she decided to not be a nighttime villain anymore. And Glider and Lionel are like Greg’s siblings, so he doesn’t have to feel lonely because he has no brothers or sisters. That made Greg better a bit as he thanks his friends and his pets for that. That night, Connor was talking to Amaya in his iDisney and says that he’s still worried about Greg still being sad about not having siblings for National Siblings Day. Amaya agreed and suggests that they should do something to make their friend feel better, then she comes up with an idea as Connor was thinking the same idea. Meanwhile, in Greg’s room, Greg was sadly getting ready for bed when his iDisney rang and he gets it to answer a call from Connor, who was Catboy and at HQ with Owlette. Greg solemnly asks Catboy what’s up and adds that it’s a little late as Catboy tells him to meet him, Owlette, and PJ Robot in HQ, for that they have a surprise for him. Greg was curious and interested as he transforms into Gekko and heads over to HQ. When he arrived there, Gekko asks his three friends what the surprise is as Catboy and Owlette, who had their hands behind their backs, exchanged smirking glances with each other and Catboy says that they’re just welcoming back some old friends, leaving Gekko confused. When Gekko asked what they meant by that, Catboy says to him (Gekko) that he and Owlette would like him to welcome back his surprise, then Owlette tells whoever is behind her and Catboy to come out, and coming out from behind them made Gekko’s eyes widen and gasp in surprise. It was Catboy’s baby-brained alter ego, Kitten Boy, and Owlette’s baby-brained alter ego, Chicklette! The little two-some ran up to Gekko and ran around him in circles, making him smile and chuckle. As Kitten Boy stopped on the left side to sit down and hold onto Gekko’s hand and Chicklette stopped to stand on Gekko’s right side, Gekko asks Catboy and Owlette how they were able to do it as they explained about having PJ Robot use Romeo’s multiplying machine to make their copies, then use the baby beam on them to make them into Kitten Boy and Chicklette. They thought that if they brought them back to make them into his siblings, then Gekko wouldn’t feel so sad and lonely anymore, even on National Siblings Day. Gekko smiled down at his newfound little brother and little sister and thanked his friends for this surprise, and that this is the best one yet as Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot replied to him that he’s welcome and they’d do anything to make him feel happy again. Kitten Boy and Chicklette ran up to Catboy and Owlette, who knelt down and tell them to promise to behave themselves around Gekko and try to not give him a hard time while they’re here until after National Siblings Day, which was when they leave. Both nodding, Kitten Boy and Chicklette said that they promise that they will be the best siblings Gekko’s ever have and went to play Find Gekko with him. After the game, it was time for the PJ Masks to go home and hit the sheets, but Kitten Boy and Chicklette pleaded for Gekko to stay and play one more game of Find Gekko, as he promises that he'll come back tomorrow night to keep playing. Plus, Gekko promises to bring some snacks and PJ Robot will be in HQ to keep them company. Smiling, Kitten Boy and Chicklette said goodnight to their friends before PJ Robot sends them to bed and tucks them in. The next morning after breakfast, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna were just walking out of KiraPati the sweets shop, where they just bought some sweets for Kitten Boy and Chicklette to enjoy. Today was finally National Siblings Day and Greg couldn’t wait to play with his new siblings again, as Connor, Amaya, and Luna were happy for him. They then decide to call PJ Robot to ask him how he’s doing and check to see if Kitten Boy and Chicklette are not bored as Amaya pulls out her tablet and the four kids looked on the screen to see PJ Robot and Kitten Boy and Chicklette waving and saying hi to them. Chuckling, Greg asks them if they’re ready for tonight as the twosome replied with a nod that they are, and they became even more excited when Greg showed them the box of sweets that he bought for them. Trivia * Kitten Boy and Chicklette make their third appearance in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes that need a transcript started Category:Episodes that need images